This invention relates to sailboards, and, more particularly to an inhaul boom end part for a sailboard boom assembly.
The boom assembly of a sailboard typically includes a pair of elongated tubular booms which extend along opposite sides of the sail, an inhaul boom end part which is attached to the mast, and an outhaul boom end part which cooperates with an outhaul line for tensioning the sail.
The boom assembly is mounted on the mast by lashing the inhaul boom end to the mast. However, the lashing operation is frequently difficult and time-consuming, and it is often difficult to maintain sufficient tension on the lash line to provide a secure connection between the mast and the boom end part.
The boom assembly is attached to the mast before the mast is mounted on the sailboard. In the usual method of attaching the boom assembly, the mast and boom assembly lie on the ground with the mast extending between the booms and the outhaul ends of the booms extending almost parallel with the upper end of the mast. A line is wrapped around the mast and attached to the inhaul end of the boom assembly, and the booms are then moved to an operating position in which they extend generally perpendicularly to the mast to tighten the line.
However, the foregoing procedure is not possible for all types of sails, particularly those with long battens. In some cases the boom assembly is positioned so that the outhaul ends of the booms extend along the lower end of the mast while the line is wrapped around the mast and attached to the inhaul end. It is desirable that the boom inhaul end can be attached to the mast in either position so that the booms and the outhaul end of the boom assembly do not have to be turned.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,900 describes cleats which are commonly used to secure lines on sailboard boom assemblies. However, these cleats are expensive, are subject to breaking, and protrude from the boom assemblies.